highlanderfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
One Year of Love
|Genre= |Format= ( , ) |Sortie= |Enregistré=1985-1986 |Durée= 4:26 |Track=Queen-One Year Of Love.ogg |Titre précédent=A Kind of Magic |Titre suivant=Pain Is So Close to Pleasure |Album=A Kind of Magic }}One Year of Love est une chanson écrite par John Deacon pour le film Highlander dont Queen a signé la bande originale. La chanson est sortie en single uniquement en France et en Espagne, et dans aucun autre pays. Elle apparaît sur l'album A Kind of Magic, sorti en . Paroles Just one year of love Juste un an d'amour Is better than a lifetime alone C'est mieux qu'une vie seul One sentimental moment in your arms Un moment sentimental dans tes bras Is like a shooting star right through my heart C'est comme le tir d'une étoile directement dans mon cœur It's always a rainy day without you C'est toujours un jour pluvieux sans toi I'm a prisoner of love inside you -''' Je suis un prisonnier de l'amour en toi '''I'm falling apart all around you - yeah Je tombe en morceaux autour de toi My heart cries out to your heart Mon cœur pleure pour le tien I'm lonely but you can save me Je suis seul mais tu peux me sauver My hand reaches for to your hand Ma main atteint ta main I'm cold but you light the fire in me J'ai froid mais tu allumes le feu en moi My lips search for your lips Mes lèvres cherches tes lèvres I'm hungry for your touch J'ai faim de ton touché There's so much left unspoken Il y a tellement de non-dit And all I can do is surrender Et tout ce que je peux faire c'est me rendre To the moment just surrender Au moment, juste me rendre And no one ever told me that love would hurt so much Et personne ne m'a jamais dit que l'amour pouvait faire si mal Oooh yes it hurts Oooh oui ça fait mal And pain is so close to pleasure Et la douleur est si proche du plaisir And all I can do is surrender to your love Tout ce que je peux faire est me rendre à ton amour Just surrender to your love Juste me rendre à ton amour Just one year of love Juste un an d'amour Is better than a lifetime alone C'est mieux qu'une vie tout seul One sentimental moment in your arms Un moment sentimental dans te bras Is like a shooting star right through my heart C'est comme le tir d'une étoile directement dans mon cœur It's always a rainy day without you C'est toujours un jour pluvieux sans toi I'm a prisoner of love inside you Je suis un prisonnier de l'amour en toi I'm falling apart all around you Je tombe en morceaux autour de toi And all I can do is surrender Et tout ce que je peux faire c'est me rendre Autour de la chanson Pour cette chanson, John Deacon joue d'un synthétiseur, un Yamaha DX-7. Brian May n'y participe pas : Deacon a décidé de remplacer la guitare par un solo de saxophone, ici joué par Steve Gregory. Dans le film Highlander, cette chanson est utilisée comme musique de fond lors de la scène du bar, au cours de laquelle Russel Nash / Connor MacLeod se présente à Brenda Wyatt. Classement